


I carry your heart (I carry it with me always)

by KiriJones



Series: Clocks [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, My take on Vergil and Nero's mother, and my first foray into this fandom so please be gentle, pre games, this is a two shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: Her name is Vanessa. She is a human. Weak and emotional.(She is beautiful with a heart full of fire and a head the color of blood).Once upon a time Vergil was young. As as many young men do he met a girl. And like many young girls do she wanted nothing to do with a boy who could only break her heart. But fate has other plans. And unfortunately like many young people do they fall in love.(It scars him and breaks her. These things hardly ever end well).





	I carry your heart (I carry it with me always)

He meets her in the library of all places. He is in Fortuna searching for texts and answers about his father. This place with its cult and obsession with Sparda surly must have something. But half of the books are in languages he does not speak. So he is  stumbling through trying to translate the stupid words. It is s late night and the library is about to close. He is tired and irritate tend and wants to take the Yamato and stab something. He rubs his eyes and wants to sleep. But he needs power. Power to be strong. Power to never be weak. 

But his thoughts are interrupted. "That word means fire not sword. You may want to double check your punctuation." He is startled and turns to look. And his eyes meet ones that are smiling in mirth. It is a young human woman not much younger than him. Her hair is flaming curls the color of blood. Her eyes are a dark blue and her skin is slightly tanned. A small smile decorates her face. And he can't help it. He growls. And her reaction is what throws him. She simply laughs and walks away. That night he dreams of his mother and s laugh like a bell. It stays with him. And he does not know why. 

The pattern repeats itself. The woman good naturely ribs him and he will either answer with a growl or grumble or a sharp word. She laughs or smirks at him. And maybe that is what draws him in. She is not afraid of him. She rises to meet him in battle instead of fleeing. Vergil tells himself he does not have time for distractions. But the woman shocks him one day when she hands him a piece of paper. On it is the paragraph of s text he has been struggling to translate for almost a week. When she hands it to him their hands touch. Electricity shocks him and rumbles in his bones. And somewhere deep inside his demon blood stirs. 

"Thank you." It is short and curt but sincere. She looks shocked. Her jaw hangs open. But then she smiles. It is blinding and something within him preens. "You're welcome." She pauses and hesitates before she reaches out with her hand once more. "My name is Vanessa. I work in the archives here. Would you like some help with this..." She pauses as she clearly tries to find the right words. "This obsessive quest you have with demons and the like?" 

Pit is something like an olive branch he thinks. A hand of friendship? Or maybe she is simply being polite. He knows he should refuse. He can feel it in his veins. "Yes. Thank you. It would be helpful." Her face falls slightly and he can't help himself. "Vergil." He then takes her hand and instead of shaking it like she clearly expects he raises it to his lips and kisses the back of it. It shocks them both. 

He drops it like a grenade and she stutters and takes a seat at the far end of the table, grabs a book, and says she will help him for a short while. He refuses to admit he is blushing and she tries hard to hide her smile behind the book. Both fail utterly. 


End file.
